


Escapist

by KathyChang_1908



Series: Nightwish for Nightwing [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyChang_1908/pseuds/KathyChang_1908
Summary: 未完结！未完结！！！会坑很久不要等
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Earth-3 Richard Grayson | Talon, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Earth-3 Richard Grayson | Talon & Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Series: Nightwish for Nightwing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839571
Kudos: 1





	Escapist

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年首发于lofter，未完结，搬到这边是为了归档不代表会更新（?

他是复仇的使者，是杀人不眨眼的恶魔。

五年，他做出的一切努力都是为了复仇。他是哥谭最优秀的哨兵。他有全世界最快的飞刀。他是仇恨凝成的幻影。他的血管里流淌的不是血是剧毒的水银。

他做的一切都是为了让他的向导骄傲。他与他的向导有着宿命的缘分，他愿为他们共同的复仇之路永不停歇。

可是……如果这复仇从目标到动机根本就是错的呢？

他拼上性命奋斗一生的复仇不过是个笑话，他深信不疑的所谓缘分和命运都是刻意的安排，他珍而重之、竭力维护的亲情竟从头到尾都是一场骗局。原来这从一开始就是一场弥天大谎，而他深陷其中，被感情蒙蔽了双眼，竟认贼作父，成了仇人的哨兵。

夜莺被关在金制的笼子里。

他被困在现实的迷宫里。

扯下那人的面具。

飞吧，远离他的视线，远离所有的谎言。

可是……他已经做下了那么多，复仇的路没有回头，他是恶魔，人人得而诛之。

猫头鹰。

夜色呼唤他的名字。

所有……死于他手的孩子。

这世间怎么可能还有他的容身之处？

迪克·格雷森早上醒来看到一只夜莺。

他不知道为什么自己没有早一点警觉起来。一只被驯养成猛禽的夜莺带着一身血疯狂地攻击着他的大天鹅，而美丽的大天鹅不但没有叫醒他，甚至完全没有反击，只是温和地张开巨大的翅膀试图拥抱伤痕累累的夜莺。

迪克立刻握紧枕头下的双棍准备应战。这不对，他不该意识不到有人闯入他的公寓，更不该作为一个优秀的向导感知不到这样强烈的哨兵信息素。除非……他皱起眉，这个信息素的味道和他自己的完美融合，不是结合哨兵向导的那种融合，是仿佛生而为一体，完全是自己的味道。

就在这时他发现了奄奄一息倒在自己卧室地板上的年轻哨兵。

作为夜翼，他不可能不怀疑，自然要在第一时间查明对方的身份，即使——尤其——对方长着和几年前的自己一模一样的脸。可是现在对方生命垂危，血流不止还发着高烧，精神几乎全线崩溃，就算真的是十恶不赦的罪犯他也不能坐视不理，第一任务当然是救人。

他小心地揭下对方被血粘在身上的衣物，一边裹伤，一边试图用向导能力修复哨兵的精神。这孩子伤得太重，简直像从头到脚被打碎了，有明显的经受过严刑拷打和毒药折磨的迹象，他只能临时做一下紧急止血以免对方死得太快，之后必然还是要送去莱斯利那里或者干脆送去正义联盟才能保住这人的命。

哨兵在他的安抚下渐渐平静下来。狂暴的夜莺也终于彻底脱力，大天鹅把她罩在翅膀下为她温柔地梳理被血块粘成一团的羽毛。迪克长出一口气，集中精神进入对方的外围精神领域试图修复哨兵完全废墟一片的屏障。就在这时，一阵绝望猛地击中了他。

他在泰坦的时候也常常帮队友修复屏障。作为超级英雄他们所有人都经历过许多破事，遭受重创屏障碎得乱七八糟、单方面解除哨兵向导结合后的神经衰弱、强行多重联结造成的崩溃，作为一个靠浸入式体验修复屏障的向导他可以说是体验过世间百态了。可是没有哪一次像这样，仿佛完全身临其境，巨大的冲击第一次让他带入太深几乎迷失自我。

与此同时一只手已经掐住了他的脖子。

“你是谁！”年轻哨兵拼尽全力压在他身上厉声说。

迪克连忙举起双手作出投降的动作：“你冷静点，伤口会裂开。”

“你对我做了什么！你……你为什么和我长得一样！”

年轻哨兵的体温依然高得吓人，满眼的愤怒和不信任没能掩盖他的恐惧。夜翼敏锐地察觉自己脖颈上的那只手抖得厉害，他柔声说：“我没有恶意，你带着一身伤出现在我家，我只想帮帮你。”

哨兵抖得像片叶子，恶狠狠地说：“别动我的脑子，向导！”

迪克皱了皱眉，注意到他刚刚包扎的伤口又开始欢快地流血，还没来得及开口，就见那前一秒还凶恶得像只小豹子的哨兵双眼一翻又昏了过去。

迪克叹了口气，给布鲁斯打电话。

一桶冰水当头浇下，他打了个激灵，睁开被血水糊住的眼睛。

他被铁链困住双手吊在半空，左手扭曲成怪异的形状，分明是骨折了。最开始的那些鞭伤刀伤已经在潮湿的空间里溃烂。

“小夜莺，你唱歌一定很好听。”那疯子咧开血红的嘴，惨白的脸带着化学品的冰冷黏腻凑到他颈侧。他闭着眼扭过头，紧接着在对方把带倒钩的弯刀戳进他左肩时硬生生压下了一声痛呼。

于是那疯子摇摇手指，“不乖哦小鸟儿，”他说，在他突然惊惧起来的眼神中将手伸向旁边笼子里伤痕累累的夜莺。精神动物是精神的具象化，心怀恶意的触碰会给主人带来致命的痛苦。“你一定很希望你的向导抢在我碰她之前从天而降救你出去吧？”疯子嬉笑着摸摸他的脸，紧接着轻轻松松将鸟儿一把攥在手里，终于在他喉咙里逼出一声凄厉的惨叫。

他猛地睁开眼睛。


End file.
